


Surrender

by perchance30



Series: Takashi, Prince of the Galra Empire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mention of Keith, Mention of Zarkon, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perchance30/pseuds/perchance30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode One, Shiro learns what it means to be a slave in the Galra Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So of course, I enter a new fandom with a little smut. I’m currently writing a longer story about Shiro’s past in the Galra Empire, but this just kinda…happened. 
> 
> Warning: Dubcon

Lips, tender and affectionate, pressed against Shiro's jaw, drawing him from serene oblivion. Soft fur brushed his cheek and bare chest, surrounding him with the strong scent of smoke and blood, like his partner had just come from a fight. Shiro unconsciously leaned into the gentle touches, the sharp claws drawing soothing lines down his shoulders and sides.

Shiro let out a tiny moan, his muscles still aching from the torture they endured at the hands of Haggar and Zarkon. But the subtle caresses released the tension in his arms and shoulders, allowing Shiro to relax against the sturdy chest that cradled his back.

Wait. What!

Shiro's eyes snapped wide, and he jerked away from that once comforting embrace. He tried to escape, but Shiro found himself in the middle of a king-sized bed, sunken into the mattress and unable to move quickly, especially with his wrists bound above his head and latched to the headboard. 

Familiar mauve, furry hands slid up his torso and spayed upon his abdomen, sliding along his contracting abs. 

Desperate gasps escaped Shiro's open mouth as panic shot through his body, and a fierce shiver climbed up his spine when a hot tongue curled about the shell of his ear.

"Ah!" Shiro writhed, tugging his knees to his chest and twisting to the side, his upper half resting on the warm knee of his captor. Now Shiro noticed his own lack of clothes then, his entire muscular body bare except for his black briefs. He hung his head as his heart thundered in his chest and his clammy skin crawled. 

"Couldn't get a date, Sendak?” he rasped. “Had to settle for me?"

Teeth nipped at Shiro’s earlobe and tugged, sending tingles down his legs and coiling his toes.

Sendak's husky voice ensconced Shiro in a haze of unwanted lust. "Lord Zarkon is very appreciative of his loyal subjects. If you do well in the games, you will be rewarded...as I have."

So he was now a reward for Zarkon's favored commander? As if Shiro’s already shameful position as a slave was not deplorable enough. Now he had to fall another notch to Galra whore.

Shiro's eyes slid shut as Sendak's possessive hands ghosted over his newly-acquired property—apparently, the Druids had given Sendak another attachable hand, one that was appropriately sized, to replace his weaponized one.

And for a ruthless commander, Sendak was surprisingly gentle. Shiro cursed his own body as his groin grew uncomfortably tight, wanton desire pooling deep in his belly.

Sendak’s lips slide lower to knead the now tense muscles of his prey, and when his claws brushed across Shiro's nipples, the human gasped. The cat’s gruff laugh blew hot breath along Shiro’s slick neck, intensifying his shivers and arching his back. Sendak's hand awaited his heated groin, cupping encouragingly.

"Did you like that?" 

Shiro hated that he did, hated that he wanted Sendak to remove his last shred of clothing, so they could touch skin to skin. 

When Shiro only let out a shuddering breath – apparently not the response Sendak sought – the commander shifted from underneath Shiro's body. The soft bedding accepted Shiro's weight as Sendak came into glorious view, all his muscles out for Shiro to devour while Sendak's eyes also raked over Shiro's vulnerable and flush skin. 

Shiro drifted south to see Sendak's full length, half hard and generous. 

Shiro gulped. 

Sendak noticed, of course, shifting until his heavy weight settled upon Shiro's stomach and muscular thighs straddled his waist. His hot length burned Shiro’s stomach, and then he leaned forward, pressing his soft, plush lips against Shiro's. The embrace wasn't demanding or forceful. Instead, Sendak slid his tongue along Shiro's bottom lip, coaxing, teasing, waiting the younger man to open his mouth, and with a sensual moan, Shiro complied, allowing Sendak to delve into their mutual lust.

Shiro had been kissed before. He'd even fucked and been fucked, but never had he been so thoroughly ravaged. 

Sendak continued his intimate touches, rolling his tongue over Shiro's nipples and biting them until they hardened into stiff peaks. His hand pressed against Shiro's thickened length, massaging it until the younger man’s briefs were wet with pre-cum. Eventually, Shiro had to pull away and gasp, struggling to get his hands free and failing miserably. 

He didn't want this – at least, not this way. But Sendak was patient, coaxing. He retreated to Shiro's lips, tipping up the younger man's chin with a firm but tender grip and addressing his insecurities with a searing kiss. 

The air grew heavy and hot. Tears shimmered on the edge of Shiro’s eyes, and he tried to will them away as Sendak stole his last shred of modesty.

"If you surrender, it won't hurt," Sendak promised in a warm murmur. He cradled Shiro's flushed cheek, soaking up the fresh tears with his furred thumb. "I'll worship you as you should be...my prince."

Shiro knew he should fight Sendak and force the commander to take what he wanted. It would be the honorable thing to do, the dignified thing, but Shiro's body still hurt from the agony he endured at the hands of the witch and his father. He had no idea if the Holts were even alive, and the next day could be his last as it would be his first in the games. 

And he would probably never see his brother again, the boy safe but ignorant back on Earth. 

It was weak and loathsome and so much else, but Shiro was tired of hurting, of fighting, of everything. He just wanted a reprieve at least for a moment, at least for tonight.

So Shiro closed his eyes in defeat and lifted his chin, a wordless invitation, and he felt Sendak smile against his neck.

Despite his evil prerogative, Sendak always kept his promises.

The End


End file.
